


After a drink

by Lechey



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechey/pseuds/Lechey
Summary: Here's a short, very smutty story, as it could have been if Jughead Jones and Penny Peabody had met differently.English is not my mother tongue and I have been out of school for some time, but I have still tried to translate it from German. If you find mistakes, just don't be shy and point me out.Have fun reading!
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Penny Peabody
Kudos: 2





	After a drink

The cold beer runs down his throat, a welcome treat after this fucking day. Here, at the Whyte Wyrm you can switch off for a short time and that's exactly what he needs today. Thank goodness the others have already made plans such as taking a detour to the Sweetwater River into consideration. So he can be all to himself. His gaze wanders over the bar. Not that much going on today. Tall Boy stands behind the counter serving and some older serpents are at the tables playing cards. Further back one of his dad's shady friends is standing at the pool table playing pool with a blonde. The only woman in here. Jughead looks her up and down. She has shoulder-length blonde hair and a slim stature which she shows off pretty well with tight black leather pants and a black top. The friend of his dad makes the push. The blonde looks sceptically at the pool table and eyes everything very closely. She also nudges the balls with great concentration and deliberation. FP's buddy looks at Jughead and waves him over. 

Great, I'm gonna need that. Playing messenger for one of my dad's idiots. Haven't they ever heard of a cell phone? 

Jughead drinks his beer in one go and gets up with difficulty. He saunters over to the guy. 

"What do you want? You wanna tell FP, call him, but don't bother me with it, all right?" 

The blond looks up amused. It's only now he realizes that she actually looks pretty hot. 

I wonder what she's doing with a loser like that.

Her gaze crosses with the boy wearing a grey crown shaped beanie. For her, it would be much too hot to wear a cap in this weather. But since she doesn't do it, the thought doesn't bother her any further. Unimportant thoughts are rather a burden and complicate everything even more. And especially today she doesn't want to think so much about things that are not important to her.

"Magnum, are you frozen? Or why don't you play," she counters bored and leans against the pool table. 

"Hang on, kiddo, I just need to have a little chat with the younger Jones." Magnum turns his back and addresses Jughead. 

Jughead rolls his eyes.

What the fuck's next?

Just as the greasy guy starts talking, the blonde hits her cue stick on the table. She sparkles at Magnum. 

Oho, somebody's got a problem now, smiles Jughead. "I don't think your girlfriend wants to wait up for you." 

Magnum looks at her and says, "Then Penny has to learn to wait ..." he says and looks at Jughead again. He doesn't want to be told anything by anyone. Least of all by a woman. That's all he needs. He has not sunk that far - not by a long shot.

Penny moves her mouth, "I knew that you serpents are known for making big speeches and yet only hot air comes out, but that you give up so easily ... I really didn't think you would give up so easily. Very well. I don't care either... I have won. Give me the ten dollars!" She stretches out her hand and tilts her head. 

Jughead looks at Magnum. "Give the pretty lady her money and get lost. Then you can deliver your message right now." He takes a step towards Magnum. Let him go fuck himself. It just so happens that he needs an outlet today to let it all out, and if it came to a little bar fight, it would be okay for Jughead. Magnum seems to think about it for a moment, but he thinks better of it and throws the ten dollars at the blonde named Penny's feet. 

"Here, rats like you have always had to pick their money off the floor." 

The blonde freezes. She is visibly uncomfortable. Jughead sees red. He throws Magnum with a hard blow against the pool table. 

"Apologize to her, now!" he screams in the face of this creep. Magnum remains calm and in control. Damn, I wish I could have smashed his face in!

Magnum bends down, picks up the money and hands it to the blonde. After that, he leaves without even giving them a glance. 

The blonde patterns Jughead. "You shouldn't have done that, Jonesy." Penny folds the money and stuffs it in the back pocket. She is already used to being rejected and having to prove herself again and again, even though the decision has already been made. Nobody wants her. Nobody. And the realization is not always easy to swallow. So sometimes a little help is needed. "I urgently need some alcohol now. Preferably something stronger ... "she mumbles to herself and goes to Tall Boy at the bar to place the order. 

When she turns around and walks to the bar, he can't help but stare at her ass. Wow!

Jughead goes after her and tells Tall Boy to serve two tequilas. "It's on me, but will you tell me how you got on Jonesy?", he smiles mischievously at her as he grabs a bar stool and sits down next to her. He is so close to her that he can breathe in her perfume. Very sweet, but with a tart note that resonates. She smells incredibly good. 

She smiles at the fact that he seems to be looking for closeness to her. Because, why else would he sit so close to her? To tell her how tough she is? I don't think so. She's a coward, otherwise she would have been brave enough to hit Magnum in the face for his impertinent remark. She couldn't destroy much more anyway - the guy has his best times behind him. 

"You're pretty curious what? But, you know ... curiosity is not always good for little boys. This is more of a big-boy game," she winks at Jughead and pushes the shot at him. 

He takes the glass and swallows the tequila. It burns his throat. He puts the glass back on the table and turns to the blonde. "Well, I've always liked playing with the big boys. What is your name? If you already know who I am, I should know who you are! Same conditions for everyone ", he smiles cheekily at her. There is something about her that attracts him. Tall Boy pushes two more shots to her and she turns around to him with the shots in her hand. Slowly she puts one hand on his thigh and offers him a glass.

"They call me the Snake Charmer... everyone has other reasons for calling me that... ", Penny teases him and runs her thumb over the fabric of his thigh. She finds it kind of exciting to tease him and see how he reacts. Penny loves to play games because they bring fun and variety to her monotonous everyday life. 

The air just rustles between them. Jughead moves even closer to her. Her touch encourages him and he puts his hand around her hip. "I have heard about you. You made quite an impression on the serpents here." He bends over the bar and takes the tequila bottle. He refills both glasses and smiles at her. "Tell me, what else does a lady like you do besides summon snakes?" His hand slides down from her hip to her thigh. He looks deep into her eyes and has to swallow. Damn, just her look turns him on. 

"You really want to know, Jughead? Is there nothing else you want to know except my professional activities, which are really not so exciting to ride around on?", she breathes near his ear and then catches his gaze. She smiles satisfied. 

His hand slides to the inside of her thigh. He feels the warmth emanating from her. "Oh, I wasn't thinking about professional activities. How about we continue our conversation somewhere else. Then we can really get to know each other, don't you think?" He winks seductively at her, takes his glass and empties it. The alcohol rushes into his blood. He wants her for himself. And he wants her for himself now.

"Which place did you have in mind, little one?" Penny teases him on purpose and does the same to him in terms of alcohol. She, too, notices the loosening thrust gradually and casually puts her hand in his neck, where it passes unobtrusively through his hair. 

He enjoys her touch. Slowly he leans towards her and whispers into her ear. "I'm here today with the old truck instead of the bike, so we would be undisturbed. I'll take you wherever you want to go, baby." That woman makes him crazy. He wants to rip her clothes off right here and now. He gets up from the bar stool and stands behind her, so close that his upper body touches her back. His arms reach forward and want to grab the tequila bottle, slip over her breasts. 

"You still want to drive in your condition? What a bad boy you are, Jonesy. What would your daddy say about you being so unreasonable?" She unexpectedly turns around on the bar stool so that he is now between her legs, giving him a curious look. 

He has to laugh. "What he doesn't know doesn't make him hot, does it? Besides, I'm not seeing double yet. How about a lonely spot by the Sweetwater River?" He bends down to her and looks up at her face. His gaze lingers on her lips. He just can't help himself. He doesn't think any more, but does what come into his mind. No matter what is around him, he has to do it. Without hesitating again, he presses his lips against hers. At the same time, he pushes himself closer between her legs. 

Penny secretly enjoys the touch of him, which makes her feel like she is sweet sixteen again. It tingles as if someone is spilling champagne on her skin - as sticky as she is. Penny's body temperature rises rapidly. She desperately needs to cool down.

"Come on, let's get out ..." she decides and without waiting for his answer, she takes him by his jacket and gives the direction. She doesn't find it too tragic that she has to interrupt the kiss for this. 

Jughead looks around the bar for a moment before Penny pulls him out. Nobody seems to pay attention to her. Even if they did, he wouldn't care. Once outside, it is already dawning. He reaches into his pocket and takes out the key. His truck is parked not far away.

"That old crate in front", he points in the direction of the car. It doesn't bother him that it stormed out of the bar so quickly, quite the contrary. The sooner they get away from here, the sooner they will finally be alone. He holds the car door open for her and waits for her to get in. 

"A little gentleman, huh?" Penny smiles honestly and gets in. However, she is not completely sure that he is able to drive. She herself has caused several accidents because of this. 

"Always," it slips out of his mouth as he walks around the truck and gets in. He starts the truck and drives out of the parking lot. He senses that he is drunk, but fortunately the way to Sweetwater River is not far away. After he puts it in gear, he puts his hand back on her thigh and drives slowly up and down. "Why did we only meet now?" 

"It just didn't work out..." she mumbles and is lost in thoughts. The landscape shimmers so beautifully outside, Penny thinks to herself and closes her eyes. She wants to remember everything, because she wouldn't get anything like that anytime soon. Especially not from Jughead. 

"That's too bad." He looks at her attentively. Somehow she seems quite sad behind this tough facade. He drives on. His hand is still on her thigh, he just has to touch her. After a short time they have arrived and are just driving down the last few meters to the bank of the Sweetwater River. Jughead brings the car to a halt and turns to Penny. 

"This place is much better than that dive bar, isn't it? Come on over here." He taps on the open seat next to him. She is supposed to be even closer, his body screaming for her touch. 

Penny unbuckles and slides to him. She does him the favour and gives Jughead a little more. Penny sits down on the side and puts her leg over his. Thank God the footwell of the truck has a lot of storage space, which is useful for a lot of things. 

It goes along her leg and with the other hand it slips behind her back and stays at her hip. They are so close that he can feel her breath in his face. "You're insanely beautiful, you know that?" Before he knows it, he has already said this sentence. Man, how corny! He bends over, takes his hand off her hip and puts it in her neck. Tenderly he touches her lips, they taste of alcohol, but also a little sweetish. He becomes more and more demanding. His hand reaches into her hair and his other hand slides higher and higher up her leg. 

Penny reaches into his hair and pulls on it. Maybe a bit too strong, but she cannot estimate her strength exactly. His beanie slides off his head. At the same time her lips return his kisses and she pulls him further towards her. As she pulls at his hair, he gets really hot. He notices how his pants slowly become tighter and tighter in his crotch. With a strong jerk he lifts them up and directs them to his lap. There is no turning back. His kisses become more and more passionate. Slowly he moves his tongue along her lips and further along her neck while his hands slide under her top. 

Penny sighs when she notices his wet kisses on her skin and also feels something in the middle of her body. It is hard and unyielding. Oh God! The thought of the last time she had sex comes to her mind. It's been a long time. And what she's feeling down there now seems to create a great expectation in her. She lets herself go and offers him more area of her neck. She loves to be touched there. 

He notices that she enjoys his touches and that gives him additional motivation. He lets his kisses wander further and further down her neck while his hands go under her bra. Impatience is growing in him. "Take the top off, babe" he breathes on her neck. 

"Someone gets very impatient when they don't get what they want ...", she giggles. Her words also apply to her, which she notices afterwards and therefore laughs. "You take it off me ...", Penny murmurs, as soon as she has calmed down. She wants to be touched by him and this fact turns her into wax in his hands. 

He has to smile as well. He's not usually so impatient, but something about this woman drives him to let go completely. "By your command", he lifts her top and pulls it over her head. Underneath, a black lace bra comes out, from which her breasts overflow. Jughead starts to cover her with kisses and opens her bra. He thinks of nothing but this moment. Everything from today seems far away. 

Penny peels off the superfluous fabric and immediately looks for his gaze again. She simply wants to see it, his desire for her. She wants to see everything about him - without exceptions. So her hand snakes between them and opens his jeans with just one hand. She pulls down his zip, not continuing but waiting for his reaction again. He looks at her body and only gets more indignant. He wants her whole. 

While he continues to cover her breasts with kisses, he grabs his pants with one hand, lifts his pelvis and pulls his pants down. Now only the thin fabric of his boxer shorts and her leather pants separate them. Quickly, he reaches into her pants and carefully drives over her sensitive spot, looking deep into her eyes and seeing her desire. 

"It would be better without the pants, don't you think?" 

She tries to smile, but her arousal from the simple touch he makes with his hand does not work. Penny sighs again. Deeper. Not much is missing until she swims away down there. Jughead's touches hit the right spots every time. She gets a little dusky. All the blood seems to be needed more urgently somewhere else. 

Jughead unbuttons her button and hastily pulls off her pants. He needs this now. Her moaning drives him on. His boxer shorts seem to burst. Impetuously, he raises her hips a little and pulls her tight pants further down. He sees black panties and licks his lips. "Lie down on the bench", his voice is rough with excitement. 

"You're lucky I'm a little buzzed, Jonesy, because I don't usually give up my dominant role that easily ..." Penny follows his instructions. She likes to break rules and resolutions in everyday life, but in this case she allows him to dominate her. At least for a while. Her breath is shallower, the view, which is directed to the middle of her body, makes her lose her mind. She feels it. She wants it. In every way imaginable. "Fuck me, Jonesy..." 

She doesn't have to tell him twice. He sees her blonde hair fall over the bench and dives his head between her legs. Her last piece of clothing falls with a jerk. Slowly he runs his tongue across her sensitive cleft and at the same time he sticks two of his fingers into her. He slides out and in and feels how wet she is. He appears again and smiles at her. 

"More than ready, huh?", he teases her. With a jerk he pulls her down by her feet and wipes off his boxer shorts. Finally, the time has come. With a deep push he is inside her and a loud "Fuck!" escapes him. She feels so good. 

"OH!", she moans angrily and loudly to him. She doesn't want to take herself back and later say that she missed something because she didn't live properly. She feels it, all of him, and she can't get enough. Penny puts her legs around his hip and as he pushes even deeper into her, she can't help but close her eyes and moan his name. It sounds corny and exaggerated, but it is the truth. She is addicted to him. 

He bumps into her again and again, and when she also groans loudly his name, he becomes even more impetuous. He realizes that he does not have to take himself back with her. She feels so damn good. Tight, warm and soaking wet. With both hands he grabs her legs and lifts them up so that they lie straight on his chest. So he can penetrate her even deeper. His dick is almost throbbing. He cannot get enough of her, he would love to fuck her forever. 

"Baby, you feel so fucking good," he gasps. 

Her body moves to the rhythm he sets. And she realizes that he's the first one who even makes her stomach tingle when he looks at her. The only problem is that she can't keep her eyes open for long. She reaches around and when she finds his arms, she sets her tracks. Strong and bloody - just like the looming earthquake inside her, which is getting closer and closer. 

He cannot control himself for much longer, he knows that. But he is determined to give her the pleasure she deserves first. He notices how she gets even wetter and contracts briefly around him again and again. Not for much longer and she comes. It drives him crazy to watch her being driven on and on by him. When she sets her claws and marks him, it is almost time. He would have almost come if he hadn't got a grip on himself in the last minute. He grabs her hips and lifts her. "Baby, come for me!" 

Hearing those three words from his mouth, Penny blows away any obstacles. She is overrun by an immense wave of pure lust. Her back curves forward and her breath goes heavy wheezing. Everything in her tightens up like a rubber band that is freshly changed. She opens her eyes and looks at him panting. Her hair sticks sweaty to her forehead while she tries to breathe regularly. 

Jughead can feel her pulling herself together and when he looks into her face, it gives him the rest. Watching her orgasm is sometimes the hottest thing he has ever seen. She is so wild and untamed that he also breaks out completely. It takes two more deep and firm thrusts before he bursts inside her - hot and long, with a loud groan. He bends down to her and kisses her while he carefully withdraws from her. His cock is still hard and lies heavy on her. He has to catch his breath first. This was the best sex he ever had. He looks at her and smiles, because even completely sweaty and fucked through he still finds her beautiful. 

○•~•○~•○•~•○○•~•○~•○•~•○

Penny feels something jiggling on her shoulder and she only opens her eyes after several nudges. She blinks strongly and the face she sees is not the last one she saw. She tiredly rubs her eyes and sleepily lifts her head. Her head was lying on the bar of Whyte Wyrm and around her there is hustle and bustle. She doesn't understand and turns her eyes to the bartender who woke her up. 

Tall Boy smiles at her, "Did you sleep well?" 

Penny pulls a face. She was dreaming? The whole story about the little Jones boy didn't really happen? "How much did I drink?" she mumbles and strokes her blond hair. 

Tall Boy points to her glass, which stands before her still untouched. Not even a sip is missing. She has run off, even though she hasn't drunk anything? Fuck, it was the boosters' fault. That's the consequence if you don't consider side effects! What was she dreaming? She had sex with him? And she even enjoyed it? Dude, she is done! 

Penny hears a familiar name and immediately turns her head. Jughead is standing at the pool table with Fangs and Sweet Pea, with the leader just taking his shot. She cannot avert her gaze. Her cheeks are glowing as the dream comes back to her mind. And it felt so real! She has to work less and relax a little. The drug stuff is not good for her. Not in any way. He straightens up and she meets his gaze and something like a smile adorns his face. It can also be an illusion. Penny is not sure about anything any more. She cannot even trust herself. Her head is playing games and they drive her crazy. 

Penny grabs the shot, "Here's to you, Jonesy!" she mumbles with her gaze at the boy and sips the alcohol down with a quick pull.


End file.
